Currently, data cards (such as for wireless modems) are used widely. In the conventional art, a data card is connected with User Equipment (UE) such as a notebook computer and a personal computer by means of an interface towards the computer and the data card, such as the Universal Serial Bus (USB) interface, EXPRESS interface, and Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) interface, thus transmitting or processing data between the data card and the UE.
In the conventional art, the interface of the data card is generally welded on the circuit board in the data card, so that the interface is electrically connected with the data processing module on the circuit board. When the data card is idle, the interface may be covered by an interface cover, so the interface is protected from damage; when the data card needs to be connected with the UE, the interface cover is removed and therefore the interface is exposed, so that the interface can be inserted into the interface of the UE and that the data card is connected with the UE.
In the process of implementing the utility model, the inventor finds at least the following problems in the conventional art. The interface of the data card in the conventional art is directly welded on the circuit board, and the location of the interface is not movable according to actual conditions; after the data card is connected with the UE, the interface cover cannot be fixed on the data card, and therefore the interface cover is vulnerable to loss.